onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Per ridere un po' solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. Sono quello che ti ha rotto le scatole nel mese di giugno firmandosi con Avw. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ricominciare. volevo solo chiederti scusa, era solo un modo per sfogarmi dopo quello che mi è successo. Adesso capisco di essere stato un vero bastardo a prendermela con voi. Già che ci sono colgo l'opportunita per scusarmi con tutti gli utenti di wikia,Admin,helper, e membri del vstf. Spero possiate perdonarmi. Cordialmente Danbator98 P.s. Di tutte le persone che ho danneggiato su wikia tu mi sembravi assieme a Auditore5 il più simpatico Ultima cosa l' Avw non è mai stata un associazione vera e propria (aveva solo 3 membri, di cui 2 non hanno mai vandalizzato) ti chiedo ancora scusa per tutti i danni che ho fatto visto che c'è molto da fare per rob lucci mi potresti dire il nome di un'altro traduttore così mi posso mettere d'accordo magari la sua email/account facebook e anche il tuo in modo che per qualsiasi urgenz aci riusciamo a sentire ;) ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 19:16, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) scusami..forse è meglio che me ne vada. scusa, un po' la connessione era lenta, un po' ero distratto e poi volevo aumentare il numero di modifiche per ottenere una medaglia.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:43, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Lo sai che sei un po noioso Scusa amministratore ... XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 12:35, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ah. scusa allora. Risposta Darò un'occhiata, però non ti assicuro nulla, devo prima controllare fino a che livello possiamo intervenire nelle problematiche locali. Non conosco la situazione, ma penso che gli altri utenti reagiscono male ai tuoi suggerimenti perchè sei troppo insistente, so che è difficile per te ma dovresti avere più pazienza e se ad un problema non si trova una soluzione non necessariamente la si deve trovare immediatamente, inizia dai punti di accordo. Anche se hai ragione, prima devi convincere gli altri in fondo. In ogni caso, quel che è fatto è fatto, quindi vediamo cosa si può fare. Non posso rispondere per lei, ma penso che Minerva non ti risponda perchè sicuramente è molto occupata e forse perchè non vuole intervenire troppo, ma come ho detto non lo so. Non sei l'unico che la contatta regolarmente poi. Ti farò sapere nelle prossime settimane, tu in tanto lascia spazio agli altri utenti così si calmano un attimo, le wiki non scappano in fondo. Guarda che cmq ti ha bannato per un giorno, allo stesso modo come facciamo qui con utenti che non collaborano. Poi controllerò meglio, ma basta poi che ti chiarisci e il problema è risolto. Se vuoi un consiglio, chiedi l'attivazione del forum e usate quello per discutere cambiamenti generici o le pagine discussione per le singole pagine, ed evita di sembrare che dai gli ordini, ma spiega semplicemente perchè credi una cosa vada fatta. Esattamente come fanno nella wiki inglese. Ci sono già pochi utenti che si fanno avanti, per cui non c'è molto da selezionare. Poi credo che Minerva non abbia voluto darti i diritti a te anche per evitare di avere utenti con troppe wiki da gestire, come spesso succede. Onestamente non capisco poi l'essenzialità dei diritti di amministrazione, l'90% delle cose che si devono fare su una wiki si possono fare da utenti registrati. Se ti ricordi io qui ho lavorato tranquillamente per molti mesi senza essere amministratore. Per cui, se ci sono delle cose che richiedono attenzione di un amministratore, fai una categorie (da rimuovere, da rinominare ecc.) e poi si vedrà dopo. Forse hai ragione, se continuo a dire che non ho tempo, quella galleria non so quando verrà fatta... Questa volta falla tu ;) Per la wiki di Dragon Ball, ci sono talmente tante di quelle cavolate nelle varie pagine che non so se ridere o piangere, e poi i nomi della Mediaset fanno schiho e neanche me li ricordo xD One Piece mi piace ma non sono tanto preparato, ma sono un super esperto di Dragon Ball, e gli unici con cui posso discutere seriamente sono nella Sezione Commenti di Multiverse, non so se lo conosci, dai un'occhiata ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 08:18, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, fino a quando avrò degli attimi liberi per venire nella Wiki aggiornerò io le pagine nuove. Su Noland ti aiuto volentieri, ma da domani perché oggi sono pieno di impegni e non ho proprio tempo... anche perché se le anticipazioni sono vere su Noland va aggiunta una parte molto importante. PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:39, 2 lug, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato!!!Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 17:19, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) certo!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 15:27, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Oggi ho terminato di tradurre Montblanc Noland, e se l'hai notato ho anche aggiunto la nuova parte riguardante il suo coinvolgimento con Green Bit. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:20, 4 lug, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente oggi faccio il copia incolla di Mone, per cui lei sarà la prima, poi toccherà a Vergo. Però ti dico subito che a parte oggi nei prossimi giorni non avrò moltissimo tempo, cercherò di fare più che posso oggi stesso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:57, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Ho copiato la parte di Mone, ma in verità ti scrivo perché voglio farti una domanda: dopo che si avrà finito tutto ciò che riguarda One Piece ossia personaggi, capitoli, episodi, volumi, saghe, isole, ecc... (ci vuole ancora tantissimo e lo so tranquillo, parlo per ipotesi), si faranno anche le pagine su One Piece nel mondo e sui videogiochi? Mia curiosità e nient'altro. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:22, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:21, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) che pagina devo fare?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:37, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:47, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ho terminato di tradurre Mone, adesso fino a mercoledì sarò assente e giovedì mi occuperò di ciò che riguarderà il Capitolo 714, per cui di Vergo FORSE me ne occupo venerdì se sarò libero. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:43, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Scusami farò più attenzione quando tradurrò. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 08:55, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooops! Non sapevo che Oda ne avesse già parlato. Ti prego scusami. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:11, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Smetterò di fare modifiche nella wiki per un po' così evito di fare scemenze. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:48, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) potremmo farla insieme, cominciando io e te. No? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:07, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) non sono un bravo trafuttore per 'inglese ho 7 in materia Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 19:56, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) allora non ho detto che conosco la storia fino alla saga di drum.Io la storia la quasi tutta intendevo che nelle anime sono arrivato alla saga di drum ma io conosco di più.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 20:05, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Contattami Ciao vorrei parlare con voi amministratori per chiedere una cosa, ma non so come contattarvi in privato.Ti assicuro che non si tratta di una eprdita di tempo, puoi cortesemente contattarmi a 19vincent88@gmail.com Grazie e spero a presto. Gatsu88 (discussioni) 17:32, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok scusa non sono molto pratico del mezzo. Io faccio parte di un gruppo che da un paio d'anni lavora a un'enciclopedia su one piece. Siamo collegati a un team di traduzione e a un canale yt. Vorremmo valutare la possibilità di una collaborazione. Gatsu88 (discussioni) 17:46, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ilnostro lavoro al momento non è pubblico e stiamo appunto valutando la possiiblità di appoggiarci a un progetto già avviato per non inserirci da zero in un campo con già troppi "concorrenti" e velocizzare appunto la pubblicazione del nostro lavoro. Siamo un team di circa una 50ina di membri, suddivisi in diversi campi (personaggi, ambientazione, etc...). Usiamo come punto di aggregazione FB e nasciamo come membri di una pagina su OP con oltre 10mila iscritti e come ti ho detto nel nsotro giro c'è anche un team di traduttori e un canale YT con 600 erotti iscritti in pochi mesi. Gatsu88 (discussioni) 17:57, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Link Ho capito che non ti piacciono troppi link, ma mi sembrava che avevamo concordato che mettevamo i collegamenti ai soggetti di una sezione e evitavamo ripetizioni dentro la sezione. Poi certo anche nell'articolo uno deve usare il buon senso e non mettere 50 volte lo stesso collegamento, ma nei casi di articoli molto lunghi non significa che non si può mettere un collegamento più volte, perchè ce ne è già uno 4 sezioni prima... uno non è detto che legga tutto l'articolo. Nel caso di Coda, come ho detto, se facciamo una sezione sui familiari è solo logico mettere un link ad essi. Che vuol dire che ce n'è già uno due sezioni prima? Lì si parla di loro. Poi il fatto che mettere due link vicini sia "brutto" è un tuo gusto personale, che non discuto (anzi condivido, nell'evitare "elenchi" di link inutili in sezioni come la storia), ma non ci vedo assolutamente niente di "brutto" in due link vicini. Siamo su internet, tutti i siti sono PIENI di link, e i collegamenti sono la base della navigazione. Cambiando discorso, non sono riuscito rinominare l'immagine di Coda, tu ci riesci? Per l'immagini, anche io non vedo problema nel lasciarla così, però volgio capire perchè non posso spostarla... è probabilmente un bug. Non capisco perchè associ il "mettere" link con "dare la pappa pronta". Io ad esempio non uso quasi mai la ricerca, e penso anche che un lettore usi la ricerca magari la prima volta, ma poi navighi seguendo i link, per curiosità, non perchè cerca qualcosa. Mentre legge qualcosa di interessante e ci clicca, mica perchè era interessato a quello dall'inizio. È il motivo per cui si fanno i template di navigazione ad esempio, se non tieni il lettore sul sito quello semplicemente lo chiude. Per questo insisto con il non rimuovere i link per principio. Non so neanche che siti visiti te, perchè tutti i siti che vedo io sono pieni zeppi di link: blog, pagine di google, siti di aziende, giornali online e Wikipedia. C'è un motivo per cui lo fanno tutti. Se non ti piacciono i link, posso darti un CSS che te le fa apparire come testo normale. Ho sostituito il file "Teach incoraggia Rufy.png" con uno tratto dall'anime, "Teach incoraggia Rufy.jpg", quindi devi eliminare quello vecchio. Inoltre ho anche sostituito il file in cui i pirati di BN uccidono Newgate, con uno dell'anime gia presente sulla wiki. Però nelle pagine di pirati di Barbanera e Jesus Burgess l'immagine ha un nome diverso dalle altre pagine in cui appare, quindi dovresti uniformare il nome. Oneace (discussioni) 09:31, ago 6, 2013 (UTC) :Li ho caricati sui vecchi file. Secondo me però sono meglio le versioni originali. :P.S.: in futuro dovremmo stare più attenti a verificare che le immagini che carichiamo non siano già presenti da qualche parte... c'erano 3 file di barbabianca che moriva, poverino! Volevo dirti, che se vuoi "sbirciare" in contenuti cancellati, non c'è bisogno di ripristinarli: quando sei nella pagina di ripristino, esempio qui, basta che clicchi sulla data della versione che vuoi "sbirciare", nel caso dei file per vedere l'immagine stessa devi cliccare nella data della cronologia del file (l'altra è per la pagina). Te lo dico semplicemente perchè così fai prima, non per altro! Poi quell'utente l'ho bannato indefinitamente... non se se volevi dargli una scadenza, fammi sapere, ma controllando i contributi globali ha fatto così su altre wiki: cercava "amicizie" per la sua wiki e faceva piccole vandalizzazioni. Diciamo che più che un vandalo globale era un idiota globale... Che ne dici di lavorare prossimamente a Blik Wapol? Visto come va la storia non vorrei che ci fosse lui dietro ai giocattoli... in questo caso ci saremmo portati avanti. Come non detto, rileggendo il capitolo mi sono reso conto che le probabilità che il famoso personaggio che trasforma le persone in giocattoli sia Wapol scendono drasticamente... semplicemente perchè quel personaggio è a Dressrosa da ben 10 anni. Per cui la pagina di Wapol non ha tutta sta priorità. Ci darò un'occhiata stasera. La pagina dei giocattoli la creo settimana prossima o domenica, riguardo a Dressrosa sembra strano ma controllando la pagina inglese è praticamente già tutto aggiornato nonostante le apparenze, quindi teoricamente non andrebbe aggiustato nulla ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:02, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Diciamo entrambi... domani lo faccio io per le pagine che non ce l'hanno ancora. Non serve insistere con gatsu88, se vedi da Speciale:Utenti, non si collega dal 28 luglio. Poi gli abbiamo già lasciato un messaggio, se vogliono risponderci ci rispondono, altrimenti amen. Visto che delle razze manca solo quella dei Braccialunghe la farei ben volentieri. Quindi potresti incollare la pagina? Oneace (discussioni) 12:56, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: discussione template Guarda che anche io vorrei levarle quelle pagine richieste, il problema è che non so chi le richiede! Se mi trovi il link vedo cosa posso fare... ad esempio, vedo che le pagine della baroque works "richiedono" la discussione del template di navigazione, ma se vai sia sulle pagine che nel template, non troverai mai il link a quella discussione! sei ancora qua a modificare questa wiki??? no, ti ricordi chi sono? 217.203.177.72 13:22, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) come hai fatto a indovinare che sono tua nonna???217.203.177.72 13:28, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) so cambiare ip nn ricordi comunque ricomincia l attivita del avw Template Ho creato la prima bozza del template , devo vedere se c'è tutto o manca qualcosa. Non ho capito cosa devo fare con il bot... per aggiungere quel template il bot non è che sia il meglio. Ho notato su wikipedia anche che la Columbia Music Entertainment ha cambiato nome, l'ho corretta in We Are! e quando aggiorni le altre canzone ricordatelo di cambiarla se la vedi. * Per il bot, ok, immaginavo fosse quello ma non mi era chiaro. Aggiungero il compito alla lista di cose da fare, ma non pianifico di farlo subito perchè devo controllare tutta la wiki! * Per il template canzone, non sono d'accordo nel rimuovere i romaji. Quello che dici te ha senso, ma se ci pensi sarebbe come dire che rimuoviamo i romaji da tutti i nomi che si pronunciano come li scriviamo noi. Senza contare che sarebbe l'unico posto in tutta la wiki dove i kanji non avrebbero la pronuncia, il che mi sembra troppo strano. Il fatto che la pronuncia sia uguale è solo una coincidenza, poi temo anche che molte pronuncie siano uguali a quello che scriviamo perchè non le scrivono gente che se ne capisce, se ti ricordi anche parole che in teoria si dovrebbero pronunciare uguali (o inglese) non lo sono (Island -> Airando), così come in teoria anche le parole inglese si possono scrivere in kanji. Per il nome del template, ha senso come dici te chiamarlo "Profilo canzone", però per motivi a me ignoti ho iniziato a chiamare "Profili" solo quei template basati su , mentre per gli altri li chiamo senza profilo (Episodio, capitolo, saga...) anche perchè mi suona un po' male chiamare "Profilo episodio". Forse perchè chiamare quei template "Personaggio", "Ciurma"... non mi convinceva. Quindi, per quanto strana, vorrei continuare ad utilizzare questa convenzione, usare profilo per "cose di One Piece" e non usarlo per il resto. * Per le schede ok. * Non ho capito perchè me lo chiedi... vuoi controllare sui volumi originali? Se riguarda solo sapere se viene citato il mare, non si può controllare online? * Allora riaggiungerò i romaji. Per la rinominzaione del template, dipenderà se ne avrò voglia o no... * Ti correggo: la carta stampata da star comics mente eccome! Per la questione romaji, ecco un esempio , da Wikipedia. In teoria anche nomi inglese avrebbero la loro scrittura in kanji e conseguente pronuncia. Ciao, ho notato che hai aggiunto ai pirati di Cappello di paglia le varie sezioni (introduzione, aspetto, carattere ecc.), quindi che ne diresti di restaurare uno dei protagonisti? Potremmo farlo in quattro: io, te, Leviathan 89 e PGV 2, cosa ne pensi? So che stai finendo di tradurre il CP9, quindi se vuoi domani potrei aiutarti. In questo periodo sto creando i personaggi del template Water Seven e Pirati di Barbabianca, ma credo sia meglio sospendre questo lavoro per il momento e occuparci dei personaggi più importanti. Che ne dici? Oneace (discussioni) 19:08, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma perchè hai tolto il template bozza dai template "top" e lo hai messo in ogni singola pagina? è bruttissimo! Lo avevo intuito, ma se ci pensi è come se in un articolo mettessi il template bozza in ogni sezione e poi lo togliessi a quelle che completi. Secondo me dovrebbe indicare lo stato di tutto l'articolo non di alcune sue parti. Se invece vuoi lasciarlo in ogni sezione, almeno mettilo i cima! Altrimenti sposta giù tutto il testo e diventa inguardabile... uff uffRubby1996 (discussioni) 22:20, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Quelle pagine servono per stabilire l'immagine da usate per i template che mostrano le citazioni. Non si possono cancellare. posso aiutarvi con la pagina di rufy?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 11:37, ago 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocco infinito? Visto che si tratta di "mancanza di seriatà" io direi di andare per gradi... fai tre mesi dai! Come mai sei sceso a solo una settimana? Boh fai come vuoi... No, l'ho messo tra le cose da fare, ma quello richiede che passi a setaccio tutta la wiki, per cui mi devo ritagliare un po' di tempo per farlo. Quindi non posso più tradurla?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:19, set 1, 2013 (UTC) No il lavoro lo faccio con il bot, però devo sempre seguire quello che fa per sicurezza, quindi un po' di tempo lo richiede sempre (tipo mezz'oretta-un'ora). Ho sostituito il file Zoro 2 anni dopo.jpg con uno in png, quindi quello vecchio va cancellato. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 19:19, set 1, 2013 (UTC) * Nessuna immagine: non ti va bene così? A me sembrava che si adattava alla nostra wiki. Un solo testo non mi convince molto, ma cercherò qualcosa di più semplice cmq. * Funk: ok. * Videogiochi: perchè dovrebbe farti sentire un bimbominkia? Allora gli utenti della wiki di Call of Duty sono dei bimbiminkia? Che non ti piacciano i videogiochi non lo discuto (anche perchè come potrei farlo...) ma non mi sembra un motivo per non farli. Come molte altre wiki su altri argomenti, One Piece è un franchise che copre diversi campi, per cui da enciclopedia dovremmo coprire la maggior parte di essi entro i nostri limiti, ma come ti ho già detto è una cosa che dovremo pensarci quando avremo completato tutto il resto, per cui non penso ne parleremo prima di qualche anno. D'accordo hai ragione. Comunque prima finisco di sistemare la pagina di Law e poi mi occupo di qualche bozza. Oneace (discussioni) 15:24, set 3, 2013 (UTC) PNG La questione è stata discussa anche sulla wiki inglese. No, un file JPG può avere una risoluzione maggiore di un PNG. Si tratta più che altro di qualità: i file JPG sono compressi, per cui a secondo della compressione possono "perdere qualità". Normalmente non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma la cosa diventa evidente nelle miniature dei file: quelli JPG rimangono sgranati anche se l'originale è ad altissima qualità, mentre i PNG mantengono sempre la massima qualità. Un tempo io preferivo i JPG per via che sono più leggeri dei PNG, ma adesso mi sono ricreduto. Questo è il motivo per cui adesso sulla wiki inglese usano solo PNG. Laddove possibile, anche qui preferirei usare solo PNG, anche se magari per le cover a colori continuerei ad usare i JPG perchè come PNG diventano molto grandi. ciao ! no non mi sento affatto superiore :D semplicemente non sapevo come rispondere e non avevo neanche visto i messaggi . seguo il manga dall'inizio e quando possibile , ho sempre seguito anche l'anime . purtroppo non conosco l'inglese in modo sufficientemente buono mi spiace per la discussione non conoscevo questo particolare :D sono uno studente universitario , studio Economia e purtroppo non sarei proprio in grado di tradurre dall'inglese in modo corretto O bhe mi sembra ovvio che un copia incolla sia migliore ( e di molto ) di un testo scritto da un utente.capisco perfettamente l'utilità di tradurre dall'iinglese . io mi limiterò a modificare cio che a mio parere andrebbe migliorato , aggiungendo dei dettagli interessanti che possano rendere la lettura interessante .Non sono di certo io l'amministratore o il direttore dei lavori ma mi permetto di dire che accanto alle eccellenti informazioni enciclopediche che giustamente mi hai mostrato ci starebbero bene anche delle curiosità che non sono presenti nel testo inglese ( per esempio cio che oda dice nelle sbs ) . se quello che scrivo non dovesse andare bene cancellatelo pure non c'è problema . magari cio che scrivo puo essere utile fino a quando la traduzione dall'inglese non è completa :D bene allora userò solo termini italiani Purtroppo fino al 18 non posso occuparmi delle pagine lunghe come quelle dei Mugi perché sarò impegnato quasi tutti i giorni, difatti oggi sono riuscito ad aggiornare solo dalle 19:30 >.< però le pagine come quella di Bonney che non sono molto lunghe potrei farle, nel week end se riesco do una mano dato che forse domenica sono libero, ma non garantisco niente. PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:41, set 5, 2013 (UTC) bene, basta chiedere :) Shankilrosso (discussioni) 11:18, set 6, 2013 (UTC) è meglio che non sia io ad occuparmene per via della mia connessione . purtroppo ho una chaivetta internet con traffico limitato quindi devo necessariamente centellinare i mb a disposizione Shankilrosso (discussioni) 11:27, set 6, 2013 (UTC) non preoccuparti per gli accenti a volte scrivo velocemente ed ometto di inserirli . cerceherò di non dimenticarli Shankilrosso (discussioni) 12:15, set 6, 2013 (UTC) bhe è semplice . Sentomaru lascia intendere dai suoi atteggiamenti che deisdera diventare un ufficiale tant'è che lo sottolinea anche due anni dopo a sabody dicendo : ora sono un membro effettivo della marina ( o una cosa molto simile ) . Shank invece ( nella trasposizione in anime italiano dice : tu come la vedi la faccenda Teach , o dovrei dire Barbanera .. ( lo sguardo di shank e le sue parole trasmenttono la sua volgia di affrontare Teach e di fargliela pagare per la cicatrice di cui ben conosciamo la storia ). in sintesi cap 580 per shank ; per sentomaru non ricordo il cap esatto ma è comunque dopo l'arrivo su sabaody ( dopo timeskip) e dopo lo smascheramento del falso rufy fammi capire .. vuoi solo che ci si basi sulle parole dette in modo esplicito? se è cosi va bene. Perchè la mia punteggiatura non andrebbe bene ? Shankilrosso (discussioni) 13:00, set 6, 2013 (UTC) ok ok scrivevo cosi per un maggiore ordine ed una migliore visibilità altrimenti sembra tutto attaccato;se ci tenete al fatto che si debba scrivere cosi non ci sono problemi Shankilrosso (discussioni) 13:08, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Io non sopporto che voi esercitiate un potere sconfinato in questa wiki! Le regole sono le regole, ed è giusto per una corretta convivenza, ma nessuno ha il diritto di cancellare i post e i blog degli altri, soprattutto se quelli contribuiscono.... inoltre cosa sono queste domande a ogni nuovo arrivato? Tipo sai l'inglese, fai l'università ma non sai l'inglese, oppure ti devo spiegare le cose ovvie? oppure so cosa è successo nello scorso capitolo... non sei onnisciente e non sei il capo di nessuno.... poi se uno ti risponde, educatamente, ma con un accenno di sarcasmo tu cosa fai? (beh mi sembra ovvio).... cancelli il post. Lo sai che grazie a persone come te One Piece wiki sta perdendo un sacco di utenti e stanno cambiando siti? Vi state facendo una fama molto brutta, io negli altri forum sento un sacco di gente sollevata poiché possono scrivere quello che vogliono senza essere cancellati, come succedeva qua invece... " tutto qua", volevo dire la mia e criticare il tuo modo di approcciarsi alla gente e trattare i lavori altrui. Ciao e grazie per l'attenzione. P.S: se vuoi rispondere fai pure, entrerò con il profilo alcune volte per vedere eventuali risposte... Allora, premettendo che io non utilizzo toni minacciosi (ve lo siete inventati), siete voi quelli "patetici" ( sto usando gli insulti che avete rifilato a me, visto che se li usa la gente comune viene bannata, mentre se li usate voi passa tutto) visto che per rispondere a delle constatazioni avete (con una capacità oratoria pari di quella di un bambino di 8 anni) diviso, senza applicare un qualcunque criterio e solo per riuscire a rispondere pensando di farlo bene, il mio discorso rispondendo quindi a degli estratti. Non solo, inoltre avete cambiato le mie parole, infatti io non ho mai criticato i benvenuti nella wiki (che ritengo molto utili sia per sentirsi a proprio agio, sia per le indicazioni tecniche), ma ho criticato il vostro, specialmente del "tutto sa" ( che è ancora da vedere) Meganoide, modo di approciarsi e trattare le persone e, visto che mi dite che me invento tutto, ecco un esempio: "Vuoi rispondere alla domanda che ti ho fatto o sei troppo superiore per abbassarti a farlo?" . Poi vorrei solo farvi notare cosa ha detto il vostro "capo": io ho detto " non sei onnisciente e non sei il capo di nessuno...." '''e lui ha risposto: " Sbagliato. Io so tutto di One Piece e sono il capo di questa wiki. Cerca di ficcartelo in testa." Ma poi non si è mica fermato a sparare cavolate ( mi bannerete per questo termine o posso dirlo solo se lo dice prima anche l'onnisciente?) e ha risposto: "'''Poi se uno ti risponde educatamente, (come Meganoide non ha fatto, questo l'ho aggiunto adesso), ma con un accenno di sarcasmo (cosa che ha fatto anche lui con me, l'ha scritto lui stesso) beh mi sembra ovvio.... cancelli il post" e lui ha risposto: "'''In genere non li cancello, ma tu mi stai sul cazzo per via del tuo comportamento da liberatore degli oppressi." '''Quindi se ho capito bene Meganoide è il capo, mi insulta, e a libero comando può cancellare i post degli altri per motivi personali.... Vi sembra giusto? PS: A proposito, Meganoide, tu che fai il simpaticone, perchè non vai su One Piece.it, su komixjam o su APD One Piece o su la sezione forum di Anime NOD per vedere cosa dicono su come si tratta la gente qua a One Piece wiki visto che sono io che me le invento le cose.... Scusate se il testo si è rimpicciolito, ma non so come fare per cambiarlo...